This invention relates to a self forming isolator for a machine such as a motor or a compressor to isolate the machine during shipping and when the machine is placed in operation.
More specifically, the invention relates to an isolator for the compressor of an air conditioning unit that can be used to protect the compressor during shipping and to isolate the compressor from other components of an air condition unit when placed in operation. Many machines, particularly those that are subject to vibrations, are mounted upon rubber pads, which to some extent dampen the vibrations. However, the pads only act upon the bottom of the machine mounting bracket and do little to protect the device as it moves in an upward direction. The pads furthermore can not be effectively used for shipping purposes because again, they provide little protection in the event the machine is tipped on its side or inverted during shipping.
Grommets have been utilized in the air conditioning industry which extend the amount of protection and isolation afforded a compressor during shipping and when placed in operation in a refrigeration system. These prior art grommets take the form of a cylindrical body section having a large head at its base and a smaller head at its distal end. In practice, the smaller head is forced through one of the mounting holes in the base or supporting brackets of the compressor so that it is entrapped on the body section between the two opposed heads. Once in place, the grommet affords protection to all the contacting surfaces of the compressor support bracket and thus can be used for both shipping and installation purposes. Typically, a headed bolt is passed through the grommet and fastened to a substrate such as a base plate or the like.
Although the double headed grommet represents an improvement over a conventional mounting pad, it nevertheless poses certain problems. First, the grommet is difficult to install in a mounting hole of a support bracket because the head of the grommet must be forced through the mounting hole. The size of the head is thus restricted and can easily be damaged during installation rendering the grommet unsuitable for use. Once the grommet is in place within the mounting hole, a sleeve is inserted into a central hole provided in the grommet. A bolt is then passed through the sleeve and affixed to the base plate. As can be seen, the number of operations involved in securing just one leg of a support bracket to a substrate are rather numerous and the entire operation is rather time consuming. Lastly, finding the exact location for the grommets upon a substrate or base plate is sometimes a difficult and also time consuming operation.